


She Burns

by rilayacamren



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: Based off of one my favorite songs by Foy Vance, "She Burns" also taking place after Toni rescuing Cheryl from hell on earth.





	She Burns

Toni Topaz didn't understand why Cheryl Blossom was someone she wanted to know. Something about her just called to her and she was ready to look for whatever it was calling to her. After saving Cheryl and sharing an amazing kiss things between the two girls began to change a lot. 

 

 _She is a little explosion of hope_  
_Never turns the lights down low_  
 _She can go there if you want to though_

 

 

Cheryl quite literally lived up to her "Cherry Bombshell" nickname. She was explosive and it left Toni's life reeling. In the best way possible of course. Cheryl never did anything half way. Toni admired that and found it absolutely intriguing. She'll admit that Cheryl could be a bitch, but never blamed nor judged the redhead for being the way she was. She was always supportive. Even when Cheryl was heated or explosive she calmed down as soon as Toni grabbed her hand or gave her a gentle smile. In those moments Cheryl felt all the pent up anger she felt, disappear.

 

 _There are no markings on her country roads_  
_No signs that show the way back home_  
 _But when you get there, you won't wanna go_

 

Despite everything has ever told her about Cheryl, even her close friends like Jughead and Sweet Pea, Toni still wants to know everything about Cheryl. Jughead  had told her about all the things Cheryl has done to him and his friends (Toni doesn't really have an opinion on it, she even believes that they might've deserved half of what Cheryl's done to them) and warned her on the redhead's tendencies. Sweet Pea warned her about heartbreak, which she understood, but decided to take the risk nonetheless. 

 

 _I've frozen over my desires_  
_Covered up in virgin snow_  
 _But when I stand beside her_  
 _She burns, yeah, she burns_

 

Any logic that Toni had was gone when she was with Cheryl. Everything that she could consider bad about her or even dangerous for her own heart she forgot when she was with her.  She saw the broken girl that hid behind, what some believed to be loveless, exterior. Toni saw more than what she heard and what Cheryl showed to the world.

 

 _Like petrol soaked paper and fireworks_  
_And I'm burning, I'm burning_  
 _I'm burning so deep that just breathing hurts_  
 _I'm melting darling and I can't let go_

 

So when Toni was with Cheryl it was always different, it was never how everyone told her it would be. It felt like she was more alive than she ever thought she could feel. Cheryl burned with such an intensity and Toni was willing to play with fire. It was almost like Toni had been waiting her whole life to find this fire that Cheryl Blossom was. 

 

 _She likes to lay under the covers, oh_  
_Pretend that everywhere's our home_  
 _Keeps me warm right to my very soul_

 

When Toni and Cheryl finally started dating, Toni quickly realized how much the redhead enjoys staying in bed. They could lay together for hours and talk about everything and nothing all at once. They would talk about all the places they want to visit and all the things they wanted to do together. One would think that Cheryl's bed would be the home to all of these intimate conversations of theirs but people would be surprised how wrong that was.Toni's shitty bed was their favorite place to be. Mainly because it was away from Cheryl's horrible mother. The two could just be left unbothered forever there and quite frankly that's what they wanted. 

 

_We get so tangled up, it's hard to know_   
_What is hers and what my own_   
_Vines at the bottom of an olive grove_

 

Cheryl and Toni most definitely enjoyed each other physically as much as mentally and emotionally. They knew each other's bodies just as well as they knew each others minds. The physical did of course came after the mental. They made sure to know how they each ticked in order for the rest to follow. Every aspect of their lives were intertwined. In bed it was the same. They were so intertwined that if weren't for their skin tones it would be hard to tell who is who. But Cheryl's milky legs spoke for themselves and there was no confusion to who they belonged to. Toni's felt like she was blessed to have Cheryl as a girlfriend.

 

 _I've frozen over my desires_  
_Covered up in virgin snow_  
 _But when I stand beside her_  
 _She burns, yeah she burns_  
 _Like petrol soaked paper and fireworks_  
 _And I'm burning, I'm burning_  
 _I'm burning so deep that just breathing hurts_  
 _I'm melting darling and I can't let go_

 

She wouldn't dare claim the redhead as her property though. Cheryl was nobody's but her own. That's one thing Toni noticed right away and completely admired and respected. Even if it were okay with Cheryl, Toni wouldn't dare claim her in that sense. Toni loved Cheryl's independence and strength, she wouldn't ever try to take any part of that away or even try to stain it. Cheryl was a free soul and Toni was more than willing to keep it that way.

 

_I'm melting darling and I can't let go  
I'm melting darling and I can't let go_

 

There have been moments where Toni has questioned if she wanted to stay with the fiery redhead. But just as fast as those moments came, then left just as fast as well. Cheryl was a lot to handle but even when Toni had her moments of doubt she couldn't ever find herself or even imagine herself leaving Cheryl. It's like the universe messed everything up every time Toni wasn't ok with her. And looking back at their arguments, they were dumb and Toni laughed at the fact that she got upset over those things. Toni especially began to notice those dumb mistakes as they got older together.

 

 

 _I've frozen over my desires_  
_Covered up in virgin snow_  
 _But when I stand beside her_  
 _She burns, yeah, she burns_  
 _Like petrol soaked paper and fireworks_  
 _And I'm burning, yeah I'm burning_  
 _I'm burning so deep that just breathing hurts_  
 _I'm melting darling, I can't let go_  
 _I'm melting darling, I can't let go_  
 _I'm melting darling, I can't let go_

 

Toni loves Cheryl with all her heart. Just as Cheryl loves Toni with all hers. Cheryl burns the iciness that is Toni Topaz and Toni, well she loves that about Cheryl and let's the redhead melt her. She wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not very good it almost 2 am and I am dead tired but had this idea floating through my head earlier and if I didn't write now I would never write it and then I would hate myself for not writing it. Anyway hopefully it's not terrible and you guys like it! :)


End file.
